


Conspirators

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Neville, F/M, Happy Ending, Incence, Make Up, Mommy Pansy, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 6 - Sage GreenWhen Pansy returns home, she is met with a very strange creature, donned in her signature cherry lipstick.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Paneville





	Conspirators

“I’m home,” She called as she shut the front door behind her. Laughter could be heard from the rear of the house as she started to peel off her layers. It was a wintery day as autumn could be as the cold air. She heard movement and whirled around just in time to catch her daughter, gripping her legs. 

“Mommy!” She cried with a shriek before hiding behind her legs. “Hide me, he’s going to get me.”

Pansy gripped the wall as the child pulled her in front of her as a cover. 

“Mom!” Logan cried as he too scurried behind her, almost coming to her shoulder now. “Shush, he doesn’t know,” He giggled as he gripped her clothes, his grey eyes glittering with mirth. 

A theatrical roar came from the other room, and her daughter trembled behind her knees with excited giggles. 

“Doesn’t know what?” She whispered, waiting for her husband to appear. 

“You’ll see,” He snorted huddling into the coats hanging on the wall, turning her into a human shield. 

“Come on, you two, not so tight,” She laughed feeling pinned down. 

Another roar came from the other room, sounding closer than first. 

“Darling? Save me! I’m being manhandled,” She called out dramatically with a cry as she almost lost her balance. 

“I’m coming,” he growled from the other side of the door, resulting in Zinnie squealing and Logan laughing in anticipation. Pansy waited as did the children behind her. “Argh,” He cried as he jumped from behind the door frame. “I’m going to get you two,” He called. The children shrieked and scampered off from their shelter, leaving Pansy off-balance and confused. 

Neville smiled down at her, and it caught her by surprise. His face was multicoloured with makeup as though a rainbow had tapdanced on his face. 

“Hey, beautiful,” He smiled. “How did it go at the suppliers?” He asked seriously, leaning forward to kiss her. She took the kiss, making sure to magic away the residue before he noticed. 

“Yes, it went really well.” She disguised quickly, her practice at hiding her emotions, helping her keep her snort to herself. “They had a really great range of the tree resins we were looking for, and the prices were very reasonable. I’ll go through everything with you later if you like?” She offered, meeting his eyes. Unable to help it, her gaze followed a line of eyeliner up from his nose to his hairline. “So did I miss anything while I was gone?” She asked, fishing for more details. 

“Not really, they’ve been as good as gold. I fell asleep for a little while. I do have a confession though, Zinny got into your make up and used some of your lips stick.” Pansy nodded 

“Is that so?” She asked as she stared at a huge zigzag crossing his eye in her signature tone. 

“Yeah, I put everything back, and she had a time out, We’ve been playing since.” Pansy nodded. 

“What time are you heading to Potter’s?” She asked, knowing that this was their Gryffindor games night. 

“About sevenish, I think,” He replied as he moved off in search for the children. 

Pansy nodded, saying nothing as he followed their devilish children. Smiling with pride, she peeled off towards the kitchen, knowing that coffee was definitely needed. She made it as stood watching as he played with his children, his surprisingly  
Slytherin-coloured sage-green jumper riding up to expose his toned and tanned chest. 

She watched in silence, as she contemplated whether to tell him before he went to Potter’s house or not… She smirked into her cup as she considered not doing so. She wondered what the Gryffindorks’ faces would be like when they saw him. He looked up at her again as he rough-housed with the children. Maybe she wouldn’t, only time would tell she thought with a sigh as Neville smiled at her.


End file.
